First Movements
by LittleHawkeye
Summary: Steve decides to get Tony up early one day or in Tony's case, right when he decides to go to sleep to do some yoga. But, when they start getting ready to do the nice stretches Steve has a little fluttery sense in his belly. Too bad Tony has to miss it. Stony mpreg


The sun rose up high above the city of New York. But, just as some people are just waking up, some people are just heading off to sleep. Tony Stark was one of these people.

It is not like he forced himself to stay up, although on some occasions he did. But this night, he was meeting a new deadline for a new design of jets for SHIELD. And, he managed to make it with an hour to spare. So, he decided to call it a night, er, morning and head off to sleep next to his partner, Steve.

A yawn escaped him as he stretched his sore back. Once he heard a satisfying pop, he sighed happily then climbed into bed. Just as he had fallen asleep, he could have sworn he heard an alarm.

"No..." Tony grumbled then quickly turned the other way, wishing the device would just turn off.

But sadly, it did not. Steve's hand slowly tried to turn the alarm off. He stretched then sat up and glanced around. His eyes soon rested on his twenty-two week belly. He tapped his fingers against it in a soft motion and smiled softly. Standing up, he walked towards the bathroom to, of course, take care of his business and shower.

While in the shower, he nearly moaned as the warm water hit his skin. The baby seemed to enjoy as well since he or she was moving inside of him. Steve chuckled faintly as he felt his son or daughter was dancing along to the sound of water hitting their current home. He continued to wash himself and glanced down to his stomach again, a soft hum escaped him as he massaged his belly with the soap. Soon after rinsing, he was finished and out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Not to his surprise, he still saw Tony asleep. Cap rolled his eyes then sat on Tony's side of the bed. "Hey." No reply. "Tony." No reply again. He grunted softly then nudged his boyfriend on the arm. "Stark!"

Now that got Tony up. "Wh-Where's the fire?" He mumbled then closed his eyes again as he started to fall back asleep, quite quickly too.

Steve groaned then decided another tactic. "Tony, if you wake up now, you'll get to see my entire nude body. Right here, right now."

Tony froze slightly then opened up an eye as he looked up and down at the larger captain. He grinned cheekily and opened up his other eye and sat up. "Really?" The man asked hopeful and reached out for Steve's towel. It could not get any better than this.

Or it really gets worse. "No. Get up out of bed. We have a big day ahead of us." The blond said then smirked to himself as he grabbed some of his sweats and a t-shirt to do a light work out in and went to the bathroom to change into since he sort of saw himself as repulsive. He just did not want Tony seeing him.

The sleepy man just stared at the bathroom door and scowled. "You.. You are not nice, Steve. I had a late night. Let me sleep in. Please. I'll never ask you again. I swear."

Steve then opened the bathroom, staring at his belly. Tony in return looked up, his eyes and posture ready to jump out in case anything was going wrong. "Steve...? Is everything alright?" He asked as he moved the blankets, which revealed he too was in seats, but a white tank top.

The expectant father looked up and nodded. "Everything's just... fine. I think.. But, I think the baby kicked, Tony. I felt our babies first movements!" He said rather excitedly and walked over to the bed and sat on it.

Tony immediately started to put his hands everywhere on his lover's belly. His face went from a look of wonder to one of disappointment as he could not feel anything. He frowned deeply then looked at the captain. "I couldn't feel anything. Think you can will the baby to move again?"

"I don't think that's possible, Tony. Baby only moves when they feel like it." This earned a groan and a dramatic fall onto the bed from Tony. Then came a bunch of incoherent speech. "Tony, you can feel the baby move again.. Don't worry. We still have.." he paused to count the weeks left until he was supposed to go in for a Caesarean section since there was no other way for the baby to come out. "We still have about twenty weeks left."

"Yeah, but that means our baby's first ever kick. You should have changed out here where I could have seen you!" Tony whined then pouted, putting his hand on the belly then moving his face closer to it, this caused Steve to freeze and try to figure out what he was doing. "Please... baby, move for daddy? You've already moved for papa. Do it for me." He whispered then placed a gentle kiss on the round stomach.

Steve frowned deeply then took Tony's hand, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. "Don't worry, you'll be able to feel it later. For now, we have our stretching lesson and a bit of yoga, which I read is good way to help you breathe and relax, and helps calm both mind and body. So... yeah! I think you should do it with me, please? It will be a good thing for us to do together!" Steve said quite happily then stood up, pulling on Tony's hand.

He just groaned then stood up. "I can think of a few other things we can do that does not involve leaving this room." Tony rolled his eyes then went with him to the gym area of the tower. Already there were two yoga mats. A blue one for Steve and a red one for Tony. "When did we get these? I don't remember having these at all." The man said then stood on the red one, knowing it was for him since Steve went to the blue one.

"I bought them while we were out looking at baby stuff. I knew yoga was good, but I didn't know it was also good while you were pregnant." Steve said then started to breathe in deeply to get ready for the relaxing stretches.

"Oh yeah, you'll never get pregnant again. "Let's start doing stretches since I am now!" Pfft." Tony said then rolled his eyes, however did not want to leave Steve alone, so decided to just tag along and do them as well.

Tony did everything from the simple mountain pose, to the triangle pose and the standing spread leg forward bend. He probably will not ever admit that he had fun doing it, but since Steve had a good time, he had a good time. Soon enough, they were both sitting just meditating. But of course, Tony just could not sit still to save his life. His life always consisted of movement and working. But now that he was just staying still, it just felt weird to him.

"You're not staying still, Tony." Steve said as he exhaled some air and took in another deep breath.

Tony tried to stay still after that. "Sorry, I thought were done and this part was just optional." He managed to stay still the entire time after that. He couldn't help but ask one more question. "Is this the last thing we're doing? Or is there more we're going to do?"Steve chuckled then opened his eyes as he stood up and a tree yoga pose. Tony just stared at him and tried to mimic him. The blond may have gotten it down alright, his balance completely perfect even with the belly, the other kept failing miserably. He fell over a few times and stumbled even more than that. "Alright.. I'm done. You're done too. I don't want you working out too much. It could be bad for the baby." He mumbled then started to walk away.

The blond quickly caught up with him and smiled gently as he leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?" Tony asked curiously. "And no games. You know I despise guessing games, Steve."

Steve rolled his eyes then looked at him. "You hate guessing games? Then what's the deal with the one's you give me all the time?"

"That's different, they're not on me. Now tell me!"

Captain just chuckled, shaking his head before he took Tony's hand and placed it on his belly. A small smile formed on his lips as he just awaited for Tony's reaction, if there was one.

Tony just thought he was not going to feel anything. That is, until he did feel a kick, right under his palm. His eyes widened as he looked up to the blond then back to the belly. "Wow.. That's amazing. It truly is." He whispered not wanting to scare the baby off or anything. Then he thought that was stupid, where would the baby go. Then again, the baby could stop kicking. "Hey.. It's daddy again, thanks for letting me feel this. I'm certain you're going to be big and strong, just like your papa."

"And smart, just like your daddy." Steve chipped in then smiled fondly, ruffling Tony's hair.

The brunette just gasped and tried to slick back his hair. "You just ruined a perfectly good moment between us three! How can you do such a thing, Steve!"

Steve just shrugged then grinned cheekily. "There will be more moments when the baby will move, Tony. It's not like this will be the only time thoughout the entire pregnancy."

"I better feel the baby again. Without getting disturbed." He grumbled then kissed the belly of the man he loved and started to walk with him to the kitchen for some food, since it was Tony's stomach that made a large groaning sound.

"You've been skipping meals again, haven't you."

"I'll never tell."


End file.
